


Living After The End

by crappy_writes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Apocolypse, Angst With Little Comfort, Animal Death, Conflict, Graphic Violence, Hunting for food, New trigger warnings will appear in the tags. Keep watch of them., Suicidal Thoughts, Zombies, depressing topics, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappy_writes/pseuds/crappy_writes
Summary: The virus infected quickly, spreading rapidly since the explosion at the lab. From what Logan could gather in the few days that the news still showed, the release of the experimental virus was a terrorist act.Five months have passed and Logan and Patton have made it this far, even picking up a few trustworthy people along the way. But the question is, how far can they go?





	1. Prologue

Logan could feel his bat shake when it cracked against it's skull, the former person slumping to the ground like a bag of meat. The blood didn't pool, being coagulated to the point of being almost jello-like in consistency. The smell didn't bother him, the swing of the bat now second nature.

He stepped over the body and continued through the woods, tempted to hum a tune as he went. He remained silent, knowing that pointless noise was foolish to make.

He heard squirrels in the trees, scurrying freely across the branches. It was relatively quiet in the countryside, so the shambling carcasses were few and far in between. They probably haven't seen enough to become wary of them like the suburbs a few miles away.

A pebble whizzed by his head, burrowing itself in the small animal's side. It fell ungracefully, writhing on the ground until his friend strode by him and snapped it's neck.

"Wow, that's the fourth one today," Logan said as his friend secured the freshly dead squirrel to his belt. It dangled, bumping into the one it hung by. "Patton will be happy."

The mystery man gave a subtle nod, fiddling with the hunting slingshot he always carried with him. He hasn't spoken a word since they stumbled across him a few weeks ago, but so far he has proven both loyal and useful, if a bit skittish.

Roman has given him the moniker of Jack, as he wore ratty Jack Skellington sneakers that would most likely need to be replaced soon. 

Jack pointed down, and Logan followed the gesture. There was a chunk of brain matter clinging to his shoe. How disgusting.

Logan's nose wrinkled as he ran the top of his shoe across the grass awkwardly. "Should we keep going," he asked as he checked his shoe, "or should we head back to the others?"

Jack looked up, taking in the lowering sun's position. He snapped his fingers and pointing his thumb over his shoulder. 'It's getting dark, we should go,' is understood but not said.

"Alright. Let's head back then." Logan pulled out his compass and headed towards camp, Jack following behind, hyperaware of their surroundings as they went.


	2. Dinner

Jack laid back on the sleeping bag he managed to find a few days ago, looking at the stars as Patton cooked over the fire. Remus was sharpening his hunting knife, chatting with his brother happily.

"I take it that we should keep heading south within the next day or two. The leaves are starting to turn colors, it'll be cold soon." Logan said, handing Patton some spices from the older man's bag.

In the first few months they headed north for the summer, but now they had to reverse ways because they weren't confident that they could survive winter yet. 

With the map that Jack has found, they set course towards Georgia. Not too hot not too cold, and they wouldn't have to deal with the absolute hoard that the theme parks in Florida had.

"Do you think that we could find a boat and take it to Cuba?" Remus asked. "Even if they have the virus there, we can get some of their famous cigars." 

"That wouldn't be a good idea. I take it none of us have experience in sailing, so we would most likely end up lost at sea. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure picking up a smoking habit in the.... these conditions would bring unfavorable results." Logan rebutted, writing everything scavenged in their journal. Logan wanted to keep track of their inventory as a precaution for potential thieving.

"Alright guys, the food should be done in a few. The noodles are getting soft!" Patton said cheerily, stirring the pot as it hung over the fire. The concoction inside bubbling, the squirrel meat paired with a can of mushroom soup, some spices, some garlic, and a tub of penne noodles that Remus found in a house.

It smelled good, but then again, any food smelled like heaven as of recent.

"Say what you will Logie, but I miss the warmth of a cigar." Remus twirled his knife, sliding it back in it's holster. "Plus it would be hot to crack a zombie's head in while smoking it."

Roman elbowed his brother harshly, resulting in Remus to rebuttal with a punch to the shoulder. They exchanged one for one, and others for others until they were rolling in the ground, Remus secured in a headlock.

"Now now, no roughhousing this late. If we make too much noise we'll attract zombies, and you know how hard it is to avoid them in the dark," Patton admonished, adding a packet of salt to the food.

Roman released Remus, both giving a halfhearted, "Sorry, Patton." 

Though Patton was easygoing and very caring, he had a great authority in the group. He worked as a dog trainer, but took a vacation every summer to be a camp counselor before it all hit the fan.

He knew how to hunt, fish, make traps, give first aid, among other things. In fact, he taught archery, and even made a bow and some arrows at the beginning of all this. Patton was one of the reasons the group survived this long. 

"Alright, the food's done. I'm gonna go get the water, you all get yourselves your helpings, I'll be right back," Patton said, grabbing his bow and a flashlight before venturing off to the nearby lake.

Logan dug through Patton's bag, fishing out the metal cups he managed to fit in there. The older man's bag was used for cooking supplies, soap, and medicine, per Logan's request.

Everyone's bag focused on different things, so there was no confusion on who needed to go where for what, as well as allowing people to focus on that particular item. It provided organization to what would normally be cluttered.

Logan separated the cups, filling each with the food and hanging them out to everyone. He then reached in to grab the silverware, even though Remus had already dug in, using his hands instead of waiting a few extra seconds for a fork. Logan wrinkles his nose at that.

"How charming," Logan said, passing out the utensils. "But even in these less than ideal times, I assure you it would be beneficial for you to use a fork. Especially since we can't wash our hands as much as we used to."

He extended the fork to Remus, who wiped his hand on the wood's floor, then accepted the utensil without shame. Roman, rolled his eyes, but he was far used to this behavior.

Patton returned with the three metal water bottles secured to a heavy stick by a rope. After boiling it to be rid of any disagreeable bacteria, Jack secured the water in these bottles, and put them back in the lake to get cold again.

Since there were only three for five, it meant that everyone had to share. Since they had been doing it for weeks now, no one was bothered by it anymore.

They are and drank, telling stories and laughing as they went. There was always a pang of silence afterwards, because stories from before, even if unpleasant, made them miss how it used to be.

After a particularly long pause after Patton recounted a time where he had a jar of peanut butter stolen from him by a particularly feisty puppy at work, Remus decided to get a share of the attention.

"Have I ever told you how mine and Roman's city was close to ground zero?" Remus asked, knowing full well that everyone had been informed of it many times. "Well, that meant getting away from it was incredibly hard, especially since we lived in the middle of a very large city."

"Now I know you know that Roman and I worked together on Venomous Crown, him being an actor while I was a head writer."

Venomous Crown was a popular medieval show centered around a knight trying to figure out how to survive in a particularly toxic kingdom, people round him always having some sort of ulterior motive.

Roman has played Prince Morgan DeClaire, who had many faults, being raised by a power-hungry mother who would erase any threats to her throne.

But he was the knights best friend, and tried his hardest to make good decisions that would help his people.

The show was close to airing it's final season before it all went down. It was a shame, in Logan's opinion. The show, while fictional, was very historically accurate in many ways. It really was depressing.

"Well, me and Roman were making our way out of the city when we were held up by some of the first looters. Well, we were kneeling because they had guns to our heads, when the scariest looking dude started calling them off."

"'Stop stop, look at them,' he said. 'It's that one actor from the knight show, my daughter loves that show.' He let us go because his kid was a groupie," Remus said between laughs.

Roman has a fond smile on his face. "I'll admit, that was an oddly pleasant experience."

“Only you could call something like that a ‘pleasant experience.’” Logan said, utterly unimpressed. 

“You’re just jealous because you’re a loser and you don’t have fans like we do,” Remus said, lying on his back, the cup of soup already drained. “Although I guess hanging out with us makes you famous by association, so you’ll get there some day.”

“Well kiddo, I don’t think fame will do you so well nowadays,” Patton chimes in, eyebrow raised. “It got you out of a tough spot once, but you should keep in mind that it might not always happen like that.”

“Yeah,” Remus closes his eyes, his tone shifting from jovial to solemn. “I know.”

There was a tense silence after that. No one broke it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got stuck on this chapter sorry if it’s weird

Remus jolted awake from a hand clamping over his mouth. Before he could start struggling, a panicked whisper of "Get up, we gotta go."

It took a few moments for his sleep-boggled mind to process that he heard inhuman shrieking, and the distant clicking of something sinister. His blood ran cold.

Across camp, Jack had finished packing all of his stuff, slinging his backpack on and waiting for the others. He was looking in the direction that the commotion came from, standing in front of Patton as the older man frantically stuffed his sleeping bag into his backpack.

Logan packed Patton's bad, and Roman was standing, sword in hand, mentally preparing himself for any confrontation. His hands shook, but his grip on the sword held firm. 

"Fuck it, Patton. We gotta go!" Remus whispered, a frenzied rush powering him. He threw his bag over his shoulder and began to run as quietly as he could, the others in tow. There was no telling how many infected there were, or what that thing would be capable of. He smiled.

Logan gripped his bat tightly, hoping to not alert the few undead. Waking up to the shrill shrieks of the dead was always fear inducing, no matter how many there were.

Suddenly, Patton froze to a halt before them, causing Jack to almost bump into him. When they looked down to see what stopped their leader, they noticed a bear trap on the ground, barely visible under the leaves disguising it.

"There are hunters nearby. Be vigilant, there could be more traps nearby." With that, Patton moved foreword, movements sharp and calculated, face carved from stone. He readied his bow.

In the back, Jack's eyes darted back in forth in an almost seizing motion. His slingshot was in his hand, and his movements gave away his increasing tension.

Logan would have been more concerned if he wasn't familiar with just how resourceful Jack was. His stress was productive, even if negative to morale. Pros and cons, and all that nonsense.

"If I survived zombies just to die via booby trap that would be hilarious." Remus said, the smile wide on his face still there. Roman was unfazed by his brother's behavior.

A sudden twig snap, a movement from the bushes yards away, and not even a millisecond passes before Patton aims and releases his grip on the string. 

The arrow flies into the bush, and there was a wet thumping noise when it hit. A low gurgle, a rustle, and then some writhing. Patton didn't look as he passed it. It was better not to look, not to know. Patton didn't look, but Logan did.

On the ground a fox lay, mouth opening in closing weakly, trying to defy death. It was haunting, but relief washed over him. At least it wasn't a person.

Being only eight months in, it was hard not to come across a person who hasn't had to take a life. And Logan would happily say he was one of the lucky ones who hadn't had to lose a bit of their humanity.

But he can't.

He didn't break stride as he walked past the dying animal.

As they got further into the woods, a chilling scream of pain, no doubt from one of them stumbling across the bear trap. They continued on, paying no mind, being as fast as they could without being reckless.

It didn't take long to lose them. Maybe they got caught in other traps, maybe they got distracted by the fox, it was hard to tell, but by the time they reached a clearing the zombies were out of earshot.

"Thank god, I thought we were gonna have to brave them," Roman said, happily sheathing his sword.

Remus just heals his knife, a dazed smile on his face. Patton used to think it was unnerving, but he later realized that this was Remus dissociating from the situation, mentally closing himself off. The smile on his face was void of emotion, and his wisecracks were just because he didn't know what else to do.

So he paid no mind. Even if he was wrong, sometimes it was better not to know.

Lagging behind everyone else, Jack walked next to Logan, taking longer to calm down from the stress of their morning so far. 

"Calm down, you're going to wear down your band," Logan said, and Jack realized that he had been fiddling with his sling shot. "We're out of the woods- literally. Take this moment to relax, because you might not get to later."

Jack took a breath in, and slowly let it out. He put the pebble back into his little pouch necklace, and gave Logan a nod. The slingshot was still firmly gripped in his hand though.

"Are you going to be okay?" Logan asked, to which Jack gave another nod, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Now that those infected are out of the way, I'm more worried about where the hunters are." Roman said, breaking the silence. "And what they're hunting."

Hunting groups weren't uncommon in rural areas, setting up traps around their camps. Whispers from a friendly group they ran into a few days back said that some of them have already headed towards cannibalism. Apparently they lost one of theirs to a group and had to get out as fast as they could. 

It put a pit in his stomach.

"You're right. We should put as much distance as possible from here." Patton said, his features more relaxed, but still deadly serious. 

"What's the fun in that. I say war." Remus said, flailing his knife wildly with each word. 

"I say put the knife away before you hurt someone," Roman rebutted.

“Say what you will, Roman,” Remus said, “but a good ok’ fashioned war will never go out of style.”


	4. Day Zero- Logan

Logan sat in his cubicle, running the numbers for the new updated February-August financial budget for the company he worked at. At the young age of twenty six he was already the head money-man in his company.

He twirled his pen in one hand as he send the email with his other. He blew a bubble with his spearmint gum, popping it loudly as he casually scooted his chair back, finally taking a break after finishing the eight hour project.

He strolled to the break room, going to the fridge and pulling out the lunch he had packed last night. Today, on this fine Tuesday afternoon, it was just a sandwich with lettuce, avocado, tomato, and cheese. He rarely used the microwave because, in his opinion, it took away flavor.

Logan spat out his gum in the trash can, then sat at a table. He pulled out the kombucha he had in his lunchbox out and taking a long sip, grabbing his phone and scrolling through different articles on the effects of sleep deprivation.

As he ate his lunch, the break room door burst open and his coworker entered in almost a zombie-like state. She skipped the fridge, going directly to the coffee machine.

“Hello, Beatrice.” Logan said, to which she groaned and guzzled scalding hot coffee. “Rough morning?”

While Logan woke up bright and early for his 5:00-3:00 shift, she took the evening one. They only had two hours of overlap, but had become fast friends. 

“I know this is my third, but who knew babies would cry all night?” She looked at him, hair in a messy bun and dark circles under her eyes. “I wish the little shit would let me sleep, but at least he is cute.” 

She took another big gulp, squinting as it burned the inside of her mouth.

Logan smiles. “I figured. Your lunch is in the fridge.”

Her tired expression morphed into a pinched grateful one. “Oh my god thank you,” She slung herself on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. “I would marry you if it wasn’t for my deadbeat husband who works all night for our family.” 

Logan watched as she turned and made her way to the fridge, immediately tearing her lunch out of the paper bag and stuffing her face. He shook his head fondly. She was a mess.

“Speaking of, did you get tomorrow off for your anniversary?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Fuck yeah I did,” she said, mouth full of cold mac-and-cheese. “If I didn’t I was probably going to cry, and I doubt Jeff wants me to break down in his office.”

“Good,” Logan smiled, and took a sip of his drink. “Now, what are you pl-“ his sentence was cut off by a sudden shout from outside the break room.

He quirked a brow and looked at Beatrice, who looked just as confused. Shouting and other such outbursts were unacceptable to the work environment. Perhaps someone got fired?

Another yell, sounding distraught, and then more joined. Frenzied shouting blurred by the walls that he couldn’t quite make out.

“Perhaps we should.... see what’s happening,” Logan said, getting up from his seat. Worry overtook him, his thoughts racing as to what could be happening. Had someone broken into the building?

“Right behind you, man,” Beatrice took another bite of mac-and-cheese, following Logan out the door.

When he entered the main working area, he found people running out of the room, shouting on the phone, and some looking up at the tv with the most haunting expressions he has ever seen.

He glanced at the screen and watched in horror as helicopter footage shown a horrific explosion at a scientific facility that launched an odd yellow mist into the air. Then he noticed that the people on the ground there were either writhing or... attacking each other. Dear god, someone just bit someone’s windpipe out.

The host on the tv was speaking frantically but it was all alien to him in that moment.

“Fuck Logan, that’s happening at Ogersville. That’s only an hour away.” Beatrice dropped the food dish in shock, tears welling up in her eyes. “It’s heading our way, oh god.”

Logan turned to her, feeling unreal. It’s almost like everything in his reality became sharper, and colder.

“Beatrice-“

“My babies, I need to get to my babies!” She turned and was about to head to the door, but Logan caught her wrist.

“Stop, it won’t be safe. There’s going to be mass panic, the road is going to be clogged and people won’t be in their right minds. You need to wait.“

She turned to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Logan, my children are at home all alone with a teenager I pay to watch them. They are probably scared, and I need to be there to protect them.” She looked crazed, her eyes glazed and her body shaking. “My babies are all alone Logan! Let me go right fucking now!”

Logan shook his head, gripping her arm harder. “No, you need to-“ he was cut off by a firm punch to the face her, hitting him so hard that he let go and stumbled back, catching himself on a desk.

Warmth ran down from his nose, and he brought a hand up instinctually to cover his face. They locked eyes, a scared man and a woman who was separated from her children as something horrible was taking place.

She didn’t say anything, she just turned and ran out the door and down the hall.

Logan glanced up at the tv again, watching the end of the world start before his eyes. His nose bled, a tear rolled down his cheek.

He hoped Beatrice made it back to her house safely. That was the last time he would ever see her again.


	5. Brownsburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i changed my name from uncoolacronym to something more fitting!!
> 
> also, i’m really sorry. i’m super unmotivated and this chapter was really fucking hard to write haha. it doesn’t feel good at all but i know where i want the story to go and suck at connecting pieces. i promise the next one will be better and sooner!

They walked through the field, nothing more to it. Birds chirped, and so did crickets. A butterfly landed in Remus' hair and stuck around for a few feet. If it wasn't for the fact that they were armed, dirty, and in need of a good hair cut they could have fooled themselves into thinking that the world hadn't ended.

Soon the stumbled past an old decaying barn, then a barren corn. Everything was picturesque except for the giant wall out in the distance that could be no less than fifteen feet high. It was made out of wood, metal sheets, dumpsters, anything and everything.

"Holy hell," Roman said, mouth hanging open at the sight before him. "Say what you want about small town hicks, but they have more grit than most."

"I wonder, did they actually surround their entire town?" Logan muttered, hand resting on his hip as he thought. "If so, then it will be quite the detour to go around it."

"Well, town and field." A woman’s voice sounded from behind them. They spun, Patton already aiming up at the person peeking out of the old barn's top floor. In return, the lady’s rifle pointed right back at them. "It wouldn't be a good idea to shoot me, stranger. In fact, I would say that action would be your downfall, really."

She smiled down at them. "I don't mean to be threatening folks, but we have over a hundred people in there, and most are able-bodied and hunt regularly. If I shoot they'll hear it and if I don't respond they'll send people to investigate. I'm just warning y'all, that's all."

Patton looked up at them, his face scrunched up in worry. He would have called their bluff, but that wall seemed to prove her statement. "Alright," he lowered his crossbow, dread in his stomach. "Fair enough."

"Thank the Lord, I thought I woulda had to shoot you." As a sign of peace, the stranger lifted her gun, the barrel now pointing to the sky. "People call me King. Thank y'all for not raisin a fuss. I take it y’all are heading down south before winter comes?”

“Is it that common?” Remus asked, a dazzling smile aimed up at the woman before them.

“Yeah, a lot of people from the cities have that idea.” She pointed East of the town. “Brownsburg ain’t really accepting of people right now, we already have a bunch. If y’all go East you’ll see a river and walk a few miles y’all should see interstate. Just follow it down and you’ll be heading in the right direction in no time. If y’all run into any other watchmen like me let them know King gave you her blessing!” The last sentence was followed by a hearty chuckle.

Patton nodded, pleasantly surprised. “Alright. Thank you for the help. Kindness is something we don’t really run into too often.”

“No problem, happy to help.” 

The group started going in the direction kind pointed to when all of the sudden a loud boom was heard in the distance behind them. Everyone whipped around, weapons ready, just to see remnants of a firework disappear from the sky.

“That the hell was that?” Roman muttered, the sound mixing with King’s frenzied cursing.

Jack dodged the knotted end of a rope thrown out the window she was perched at, King sliding down without prompt. From beside them she stood and watched the last embers of the firework fade away, cursing.

“Y’all should really get going. That,” she pointed to where the firework once was. “means there is a horde making its way down here.”

She fished in her bag, pulling out a firework and a box of matches.

Logan looked off in the direction the firework came from, narrowing his eyes. “Is there a system for you to tell how big the horde is?”

King crouched down, setting the firework and lighting it. “Yeah. These are only for the ones that we can’t pick off.”

Remus tilted his head. “So if that means there is a big horde coming, how do you expect us to outpace it?”

Patton shuffled on his feet, a bit nervous. “I know this is a lot to ask, but could we just spend a night? Just until the horde passes? Are you able to make that decision?”

King took a step back, her hands up in a surrendering motion. “Listen folks, ya seem like decent people. Trust me, y’all are better off just tryin to make it on foot, alright? Remember-“

Galloping hooves were heard in the distance, and by the time they all turned their heads towards the noise an older man on horseback broke the tree line. He pulled the reins no less than thirty feet from them, his horse snowing to a shuffle.

“Aye king, these boys givin ya trouble?” He asked, revolver gleaming in the sun. 

“Nah Pops, just asked for directions, that’s all.” King waved it off to a chorus of fireworks in the distance. “They’re just tryin to make their way down south is all.”

“Ain’t no use continuing that way, the horde must have been two hundred strong. The dead don’t get tired, darlin.” Pops offered them a kind smile. “If y’all are willing I can talk ya in, but don’t be surprised of you’re expected to help around a little as a trade.”

King looked as if she was going to object, but Roman accepted the offer, thanking him for his kindness before she could even get a word out.

“Alright gentleman, don’t dally now, the dead is hot on our asses.” With that he snapped the reins and the horse took off again.

King put on a strained smile, turning towards their group. “Well then...” a moment of silence. Her expression was displeased and concerned. “Let’s get going, I guess.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: anxiety, cult mention, strong language, and an obscene joke

Walking into Brownsburg had an alien feeling to it. All eyes were on them- the outsiders- and Jack had to try hard to not get defensive about it. Times were hard, none of this was normal and strangers were dangerous, he understood that.

The people's gazes burned him.

His hand clenched around the slingshot in his pocket, gaze forward and unwavering. His back was aching from all the walking. He should have been wearing his brace before all this shit started.

"Oh fuck this feels like a cult." A whisper behind him.

"Shut up and keep walking, Remus." Roman said, voice barely audible. "Do you want them to shoot us?"

"As long as I'm still sexy afterwards it will be okay." A thump and a whimper of pain later, there was silence. 

Logan huffed a laugh from beside him.

"Ah, are these folks in need of some shelter while the hoard passes by?" An older man strolled into their path, a friendly look on his face. His eyes locked with King's. "Maxine brought y'all in?" There was a bit of smugness in his question, as if he had already knew the answer.

"Naw, King was gonna let them continue on their merry way, just like always," Pops said next to them, scratching his beard. He smiled at her, showing his teeth as she spared him a gloomy look. "I hope you can spare some blankets for these good men here." Pop's set a hand on Jack's shoulder, giving it a hearty pat.

"Of course we can. We help people around here, ain't that right Maxine?" The older guy elbowed King gently, glancing at her.

"I was just trying to spare them your cooking, Donald." She gave a syrupy smile, bumping him back harder before shulking away. Donald's smile twitched as he saw her leave.

"Sorry about her. She may be a nice kid but she's.... troubled." He gave an apologetic smile, expression a mixture of unease and disappointment. 

Patton gave him a smile. "It's fine. Please don't worry about it."

"That's the attitude we're looking for!" He gave Patton's shoulder a small bump with his fist. ""Welcome to Brownsburg. Y'all mind sparring me your names?" Donald put his hands on his hips.

Patton wasted no time listing off everyone's names, sparring a concerned look towards Remus who looked like he was getting excited over something.

"Well it's nice to meet y'all. John, if you would fetch these men some blankets please?"

Pops nodded and walked away, leaving them alone with Donald.

"Well, feel free to make yourselves at home, and feel free to join us for dinner too. If you need anything just ask," Donald clapped his hands together. "And feel free to stay as long as you like. I would love to give y'all a tour but I need to get back to cooking."

"Don't worry about it. Thank you for your kindness," Logan said, looking eager to be able to look around.

With that, Donald released them and they were free to do what they pleased.

As they walked around they realized that this was less of a town, and more like a few houses on a road with one small convenience store and a church that seemed to be falling apart at the seams. It was mostly fields, and trees. 

The layout was confusing, however, and the road was winding. Trees seemed to be like a cloud around the little town, and it was hard to see from one house to the next. The only spot that was clear was where they kept the crops.

Soon they came across the horses, and Roman got giddy. "No, no! I used to ride horses all the time! I just want to see them!" Roman looked as if he were a child begging for more desert. "Patton I want to pet them! I just went to pet them! Please!" 

"Roman, you're a grown man. You don't have to ask Patton for permission to do anything," Logan said, face deadpan.

"You know how Roman loves his horses, Patton," Remus said from behind his brother, one hand in a circle and the other moving his index finger in and out of it.

Patton shook his head, trying to act annoyed, but his smile breaking through. "Do what you want Roman. Just try and keep Remus under control."

Jack swore he heard Roman squee as both him and his brother bounded towards the horses, gushing over them like someone would a dog. Thankfully the people tending to them thought it was funny.

"I'm going to stick around and make sure they don't to anything reckless. You two feel free to look around a bit and tell me what you think." Patton gave Virgil and Logan a big smile before calmly walking towards the siblings, Remus trying to jump on the horse and landing hard on the ground.

“I don’t understand how those two have survived this long.” Logan shook his head. “They’re like children.” He looked towards Jack, a small smile on his face. “At least Patton used to be a camp counselor, because I certainly can’t deal with them.”

Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, but nodded his head in agreement. As much as he wanted to like everyone in the group, Roman was the one in the beginning who was the most skeptical of Jack.

While this behavior had gotten better, it was hard for Jack not to be sore about it. 

“Would you like to walk around a bit more?” Logan said as a shout of pain from Roman was heard in the distance.

Jack nodded, and they walked a bit more, looking around, the bottom of Jack’s sneakers flapping as they went.

As they neared a particularly dense section of trees, the bottom of Jack’s shoe bent and rolled under his foot, causing him to fall on his face.

Jack grunted, the breath knocked out of him, face flushed with embarrassment. 

“Oh. You need new shoes, don’t you?” Logan pursed his lips. “I’ll see if they have any to spare.”

Jack shook his head. Trying to ask things of strangers meant you owed them, especially in these times. 

“I can do it for you, stay here if you like. Walking with those shoes would be unbeneficial when we eventually have to leave.” Logan raised his hands to pause before Jack could anxiously gesture a rebuttal. “And you know this.”

Jack sighed, his body deflating. 

“Good. I’ll be right back. What size do you wear?”

Jack motioned a size eleven, and off Logan went.

He rolled his eyes and let himself sit and relax against one of the trees as Logan vanished from eyesight. He let out a breath and tried to pray to whatever god was out there for the shoes to not be cowboy boot-

Hands roughly grabbed his jacket and yanked him to face— King?

Her expression was so intense that he could barely keep her gaze, her fore-head clammy and her face pale. “Listen,” she whispered. “Always be in eyesight. Always have an alibi here. Don’t be alone, okay? Try to fit in.” She licked her lips anxiously.

“Don’t let them latch on to you. When you need to leave, fucking leave, okay? Go. Tell your friends,” She shoved him, scooting back on all fours like an animal. “And don’t tell anyone about this.”

With that she ran and disappeared into the trees, and Jack now had to process what just happened.

His heart thumped in his chest, and as he started realizing what she said pressure grew in his head, getting painful. Scrambling, he got up and—as casually as he could— tried to catch up with Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was rereading this fic and you know when you look at something you made and think ‘yikes?’ also sorry for the long pause between chapters.
> 
> also i never proofread before posting, and from the look of this fic i really need to start doing that bc my typing is shit lmao. anyway, enjoy!


End file.
